


Promise for a Future

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: Bonds could be brittle against the heat of war, it was a hard lesson Khadgar bitterly had to accept. Medivh worries for his dear companion, not wanting him to turn his back on everything.





	Promise for a Future

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, this is just some self-indulgent fluff.

A ruby on his right hand and a sapphire on his left. They were rings that once belonged to Medivh’s father, his family’s heirlooms: ‘Aran’s Soothing Sapphire and Relaxing Ruby’. They were crafted and enchanted to relax the mind; handy for a mage who’s thoughts were so busy that they could be everywhere and nowhere at once. There were fond memories attached them. Medivh’s father would lend him one when his head was too loud with theory, worry, and an overactive imagination. Then sadness when they were given along with news of his father’s death after waking from his coma.

 

Medivh played with the ruby ring on his right hand, his favorite of the two, before looking at Khadgar. His former student had grown so much yet there were still some things that remained. Nervous habits being one of them, Khadgar would fidget or wander about the tower despite warnings from Moroes.

 

Despite the help that Khadgar brought, having struck a deal with the stubborn denizens that refused to abandon Darkshire, Karazhan was still in disrepair. Thus, quite dangerous to wander unsupervised. Medivh had found him on more than one occasion caught up within one of the tower’s visions. There were times The Magus could see what Khadgar could see and others where he couldn’t.

 

Those times where he found Khadgar standing in the middle of a room or hall, entranced by something unseen, were the times Medivh worried most.

 

“I know that you’ve been keeping in touch with Dalaran through technology…” Medivh began. He and Khadgar were taking dinner in The Guardian’s Study, being that the Dining Hall was under reconstruction. “...But I think it may do you some good to have a change of scenery.”

 

Khadgar looked at Medivh a little surprised, shifting into a look of worry. Originally, he had come to Karazhan to search for potential answers to save Azeroth from Sargeras’ spiteful, final blow. Instead, he slipped into comfort. He would need to take breaks from pouring over tomes and found different ways of distracting himself. Khadgar wanted nothing to do with the faction war, disgusted and bitter over it all. Modera kept him updated on matters of the council and Dalaran’s politics. The most troubling being pressure from both the Alliance and Horde for the city of mages to choose a side.

 

Khadgar was thankful that Modera kept his location quiet from everyone. Had news gotten out that he was hiding so close to Stormwind there’d be a storm of rumors. He wouldn’t put it past Turalyon or Alleria to come storming into Karazhan and demanding that he remember ‘his roots’ and ‘who his friends are’.

 

Still, it all came down to the fact that Khadgar was hiding. His presence in Karazhan would certainly be noticed eventually. If Moroes and the other denizens of the tower were found, there’d be a lot of questions and suspicions. Oh, but Light forbid, if Medivh was found to be _alive_ , that could be _disastrous_.

 

Khadgar’s mind began to swirl with scenarios and worries. He didn’t even notice that Medivh had been saying his name, trying to get his attention. It was when the Magus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed that Khadgar was brought back to reality. He looked at Medivh with an owlish blink before realizing what happened.

 

“I-I, uh…Sorry! I spaced out.” Khadgar’s face burned as it flushed red from embarrassment. Flustered and fidgeting, he looked much like he did when he was that awkward, nosey punk sent to the tower all those years ago. “I never meant to overstay my welcome--”

 

“Enough of that, that’s not what I meant at all.” Medivh countered, hoping to squash the thought then and there. “Honestly, I have been _relishing_ your company.” Medivh’s hand moved from Khadgar’s shoulder to rest on his cheek affectionately. “But you can’t just shut yourself away with me.”

 

“...I wouldn’t mind that.” Khadgar grumbled. “After all that’s happened since The Legion’s fall, to have this tower back, to have _you_ back…” Khadgar’s throat tightened, he swallowed to try to keep speaking. But words were becoming hard to convey what he was feeling. What he _wanted_ to say since he was just an apprentice. Instead, Khadgar forced himself to settle with something easier, _safer_. “It’s brought me the most peace.”

 

Medivh’s head canted, almost birdlike in manner. He could feel there was something behind Khadgar’s words, something hidden. But Medivh decided not to press the matter, for now. “You have responsibilities to your people, you _are_ the leader of Dalaran after all.”

 

“I have no love for the position, it was what I had to do out of necessity.” Khadgar sighed. He watched Medivh pull his hand away and missed its warmth. “And I’m stuck there if I want Dalaran to remain neutral.”

 

“Ah, I remember hearing about the massacre that happened there.” Medivh said. “I had been traveling as an adventurer in a guild at the time.”

 

“I want to hear more about your life since...well.” Khadgar said, partially to change the subject away from Dalaran.

 

“I was brought back before the third war, I began to _truly live_ just after it.” Medivh said, giving as little as he could. Partially not stray too far from the main subject and the other part being that he wasn’t ready to tell that story. Not yet.

 

“Where did you go?” Khadgar pressed, like a dog sinking its teeth into a slab of meat. “What were you doing all that time?” _‘Why didn’t you come to see me?’_ was the question Khadgar wanted to know most of all.

 

Medivh was quiet for a moment, his eyes roamed elsewhere as he searched for an answer to give. “I...I need a little time to collect my thoughts. I’m a little...discombobulated, for reasons I’ll explain another time.” He then took that moment to refocus the conversation back onto Khadgar. “Anyway, this isn’t about me, we’re talking about _you_.”

 

“I need to go back to Dalaran.” Khadgar said, disappointed.

 

“It would be good for you and them.” Medivh added. “Dalaran needs someone with a head on their _shoulders_ instead of _up their own ass_.”

 

At that Khadgar snorted and broke into a small laugh. It was light and bubbly, the first genuine bout of laughter he had in a while.

 

Medivh smiled, he then looked down at the ruby ring on his right hand. He lightly nibbled on his lower lip as he made a quiet decision with himself. Medivh slipped the ruby from his ring finger, reached over, and took hold of Khadgar’s left hand. “I want you to hold onto something for me…”

 

Khadgar blinked as he watched Medivh slip the ring onto his finger. There was an odd, warmth to it. A pleasant feeling that slowly spread and remained even after Medivh let go. Khadgar recognized the ruby ring, having it and its sister always on the Magus. He looked up at Medivh, a little confused.

 

“Why are you…?” His eyes then grew wide as a thought hit him. “A-Are you going to leave again...?” Khadgar felt his gut _twist_ at the idea. Part of him wanted to panic but he didn’t; the ring on his finger went to work, keeping him grounded. “You can’t, n-not now...”

 

“Calm down, I’m not going anywhere.” Medivh smiled a little. “Moroes is watching me like a hawk, I doubt I’d make it one step out the front door.” he half-joked, for it was partially true. “Besides, I have no intention of leaving you to face these threats alone anymore. Consider that ring, which _is_ dear to me, a promise to one _even more_ precious.”

 

Khadgar felt his cheeks burn as he blushed. He looked away from the Magus, his heart swelled with affection and feelings he wasn’t prepared for. Though the relaxing ruby helped him not get flustered, his throat went tight and words were hard to grasp. The whole time his hand was clasped in Medivh’s. Khadgar took a chance to lace their fingers together, hoping that Medivh wouldn’t pull away.

 

“You’ll tell me everything?” Khadgar asked, in part to get his voice working again and that curiosity and insecurity demanded answers. “About yourself? About why you didn’t…” _‘come back to me?’_ The works stayed on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Of course.” Medivh gave Khadgar’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I keep many secrets but I gladly trust them with you.” He then went quiet for a moment as he tried to pick the right words. “I ask…” Medivh said finally. “...That you please have patience with me. My story is nothing scandalous, just a jumbled mess, much like my own head.”

 

“It’s a promise then…”

 

“For better or for worse…”

 

-o-o-o-

 

Modera was thankful that Khadgar had finally returned, more so that he seemed to be in a decent mood. What surprised her was catching the glint of something on Khadgar’s hand when he took off his gloves. He sat at the desk of his office, scribbling away and trying to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that needed to be done. Sitting proudly on his left hand was a beautiful ruby ring.

 

“Congratulations,” Modera said as a smile flashed across her face.

 

“Hmm…?” Khadgar’s writing paused and he looked up at her curiously. “...on what?”

 

Modera motioned to his left hand. “Oh come on, like I wouldn’t notice.”

 

Khadgar looked at the relaxing ruby, at first not understanding what Modera was going on about. His eyes then grew wide as the realization hit him like a speeding gryphon. “Oh! Ohhhh...oh.”

 

“Yeah birdbrain, when were you going to tell me you got married?” Modera asked. “ _Who_ did you marry?”

 

“N-no! I’m not!” Khadgar spoke up. “I-I...it’s…” He bit his lower lip, not sure what he could say. “This…” Khadgar said, showing the ring to Modera. “...is just a promise.”

 

“So you’re engaged.” Modera said while her smile turned more impish. “You, me, and the other six are all going out on a Tavern Crawl to celebrate.”

 

“...Alright.” Khadgar sighed, relenting to his fate.

 

-The End-


End file.
